Vienna
by AusllyForTheWin
Summary: Living in a run down apartment and having a bad job were Ally Dawson's smallest troubles. Austin Moon couldn't do anything but sing and dance if he tried. Ally was about to go broke, while Austin's heart was shattered in two. When an opportunity comes knocking at both of their doors, will they take it? A songfic based off of Billy Joel's amazing song, Vienna.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! New multichapter songfic! Well it's my first songfic, so be nice!**

**Vienna**

**Chapter One**

**Ally's POV**

Another day at work. Another day wasted. Make almost no money, but have a boss that's a millionaire. So fair.

My name is Ally Dawson, and I can't get a break. I work for Moon Records, the biggest recording company in the world.

But I still live in a crappy, run down, old apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen. But that's what happens when you get a degree in music.

My boss gets me and five other people to write songs for him, and all he has to do is go to photoshoots and look important while we do all the work. Then he passes off the songs for his own. Every time I want to confront him, I get scared.

My boss got employed by a record label when he was 15, and then started his own when he was 19. He lives in a giant mansion that has more windows than you can count. That's what happens when your Austin Moon.

Tell me, if I'm so smart, than why am I still so afraid?

**Austin's POV**

This is the life. When you create something big, you never end up having to do any of the work. Sure, it sucks not being able to really run my label, (My assistant does that) but at least I get all of the profits. And that's what matters.

Ugh, the door. It's usually just some psycho who wants me to- "Austin?" I was cut off by Jimmy Starr, my old boss. "Umm, hi." I said. I haven't talked to this guy since I branched off of Starr Records. "May I come in?" Jimmy asked. I had no idea what to say. I stood there, frozen for just about a second before I replied with, "Uh, sure. Sit down."

"Thank you. I hope you have the patience to listen, because there is something important you need to be informed of." Jimmy started. "You got famous because of me. You branched off of my company. Therefore, we should join labels, and represent amazing stars together, then we will make more profit." Jimmy stated.

Is this guy a lunatic? Does he even know why I left Starr Records? "Jimmy, I started my own label because I wanted to do something by myself for once in my life. I wanted to show myself that I'm not just some pretty boy who can sing!" I screamed, honestly so that little part of myself that didn't believe what I just said could hear.

"Don't you realize; you _are _just a pretty boy who can sing. That's all you were, all you are, and all you will ever be."

When he said that, my world crumbled.

"Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true." He said.

So I responded with a dull, "Get out of my house."

and that was that. He was gone.

And I know that when the truth is told, that I can get what I want, or I can just get old.

**Ally's POV (again)**

I sat down at work, finishing up a song. Then I pulled out my book, and started writing a new song.

_Slow down you crazy child_

_your so ambitious for a juvenile _

Just then, someone walked into the room.

Austin Moon.

**AN: sorry it's so short, I just thought that would be a good place to stop. As you might be able to see, I am a HUGE Billy Joel fan. This fic is based off of his song, vienna, which is amazing. Another update tomorrow!**


	2. Make a Wish

As a lot of you know, I am in the hospital with cancer. There is a chance that I might die. That's the reason I haven't been updating lately. But I have something else in mind.

Recently, I have had the people from Make a Wish (I do not own) ask me what I want my wish to be. And honestly, I don't know what I want.

So I need all of YOU lovely people to leave a review about what you want my wish to be and why. You can also PM me because it gets boring when you are in the same room everyday doing the same thing.

Again, please leave a review about what you want my wish to be and why!

I trust you to give me nice, responsible requests, and not doodoo.

AusllyForTheWin


End file.
